The present invention relates to an accessory to facilitate the placing of sheets and/or other bed covers on a waterbed and for retaining these covers in position until they are intentionally removed.
The poorly defined corners and the weight of the waterbed mattress make it difficult to place and maintain sheets on the bed. Even on models having internal flow restrictions, the fluid movement will cause the sheets to slip partially or completely off of the mattress corners.
Fitted sheets for waterbed mattresses are difficult to use because the mattress is very heavy to lift and, when it is lifted, the fluid flows away from the corner leaving an empty bladder corner to be placed in the sheet corner, and when the bladder corner is lowered to the bed frame, the fluid returns and pushes the sheet aside. This problem is compounded when an attempt is made to place more than one bed cover on the mattress like a padded mattress cover which is highly recommended to improve the comfort of a waterbed. However, such cover is almost impossible to place and hold in its intended position along with the sheets. Even if one is successful in finally tucking the bed clothes into place, the next movement of the mattress is very likely to at least partially dislodge them, resulting in excessive wrinkling of the sheet and mattress pad.
Attempts by the prior art to solve the problems defined above have generally failed as set forth more fully in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,865, granted Sept. 13, 1988. This invention is directed to providing an improved corner accessory for a waterbed. An improved accessory is provided which may be shipped and/or stored in knock down or flat condition and which may be readily assembled and erected for use without any skilled labor and without the use of connectors, such as nails, staples, tapes, adhesives and the like. The accessory herein provides a structure which is simple in design, rugged in construction and economical to manufacture with a minimum of waste.